The forbidden union
by Luminarium Mizu
Summary: What heapens when Uchiha and Hiuuga get together? A fanfic dedicated to my good friends Pokemew and Yousha. a lot of love history in this one! It's my first fanfic so please don't be mean...
1. The girl with a cat tail

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT I DO OWN MIZUKY. 

Yeah, yeah... this is a history dedicated to my best friends, Ana and Pokemew, I'M GLAD I MEET YOU TWO!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So she was born... the girl nobody realy wanted... she will be a curse, or a blessing. If she grows under a evil influence, she'll destroy everyone, if she goes the rigth way she'll be our savior, but konoha cannot take such a risk, the best konoha nin will be sent to kill her and her parents, but i'm afraid it won't be easy. Itachi is a very strong man, if the mission fails to kill him, don't open your mouth about this thing, if someone knows about this, i will be killed for sure." The words the hogake sayd when he knowed about "her" birth. A child from the forbidden union. Uchiha and Hiuuga, she was a jinchuuriki, her bijuu is a Egyptian cat that no one knows about, not even Itachi because she has no visible marks on her entire body. A girl with thin body, althow she looks fragile, she's stronger than anyone on the land. She'll only get related to the Hiuuga family, so she get's related to her father but nobody else in the Uchiha clan. (YEAH THAT MEANS SHE CAN DO SASUKE!!)

Yeah sad introduction i know... Now it's my turn to describe her!

Meet Mizuky: The happy go lucky tipe, hipper active, super loud, cat hears and cat tail, long brown hair, super weird eyes (cat tipe with a mix of green and yellow), hates fish (weird.. isn't she a cat?), LOVES RAMEN AND RED HAIR, got a piercing on her right hear ( her right CAT hear), hates girls who think that they are the best thing on the world (INO PIG!), hates boys that think they are so great (Dam you sasuke!), lives with the akatsuki, her best friends are deidara (He's the "OMG look at my hands! they are smiling at you!" that likes mizuky) , naruto (OMG TWO HIPPER ACTIVE KIDS? OMFG! RUN!), Yousha (bhaaa she thinks she's been trough a lot.. PFFFF), and Pokemew (Realy don't know how to describe her with out being kicked on the head...), she has a dark side that she hides ( it is called merle, the voice she hears on her head that is always bugging her... SHUT UP MERLE), well, she has dark deep secrets that only deidara knows about (not a good choice of secret keeper since he's got 3 mouths...), loves animals, when she wants to fly her wings appear (YEAH SHE'S GOT WINGS! SO WHAT?), always mad at her dad since he's always on missions and never has time for her), calls kisame "mommy fish" since he's always around her asking how she is, what she's doing , if she's hungry, etc.(GOD he's annoying but so sweet for caring...), TOBY the sweet guy who wants to join the akatsuky (Realy don't get why he doesn't get in... must be that "good boy" thing...), she only wears things that are comfortable and not too much revealing, she likes to annoy yousha and talk to pokemew (myuuhailurusu, so yeah, i call her pokemew... ), she also has a piercing on her nose (Itachi almost killed her for that one) and... urrgg... don't remember anything else so i guess you'll have to find the rest by your selfs!

So now i'm going to tell the sad history for her beginning:

So as she has born, the destiny of the world was changed, many wanted to kill her, but none seceded.

"ITACHI! HOLD HER!"

"But i can't leave you here! they will kill you"

"JUST GO! SHE WILL NEED YOU"

"But you are her mom! she'll need you too"

"Itachi you and her are the only persons in the world i would die for... Now go before they get here"  
"But"  
"NOW ITACHI!" And so the couple gave their last kiss, and has he runned away from the Hyuuga mansion he heard the love of his life screaming, those screams would eternally haunt Itachi's mind. And there she was, the only thing that remained from they're love, this fragile creature that cryd for food on his strong harms. "I swore i will make you grow up as a girl your mother wanted. You will have no evil thoughts. You will be a girl of peace." But itachi has hurt. From that moment on he hated every single thing on the world. The only thing he loved was his daughter.  
He took Mizuky to Konoha and she stayed with the Uchiha family for a long time, she even played with Sasuke. But then everybody seamed to take Itachi as weak and he didn't like that, not one bit. So one day, the day nobody would forget, the day the Uchiha clan would almost parish at the hands of a single man, Uchiha Itachi. May i remind you that Mizuky has only 7 years old when this happened.

That day Mizuky was playing with Sasuke on the back yard like usual. Then Itachi came and pulled her out for the house.

"DAD! what's wrong? I can't play with Sasuke?"

"Sure you can but today is a special day."

"Special? Why? What's going to happen?"

Then Itachi held her in a thigh hug and sayd

"Mizuky, i'll take you to the forest and you will NOT look at Konoha, you will NOT scream, you will NOT run to the village, got it? And if someone tries to take you or to harm you, just use that jutsu."

"But..."

And quick as a lighting Itachi took her to the forest, kissed her on the four head and left in the direction of Konoha.  
Mizuky heard screams, she heard people Beging for theyr lives, she did everything she could to stay quiet. But then she heard a scream, a very familiar scream.

"NO NII-SAN! STOP PLEASE"  
"SASUKE! I'M COMING!"

And she ran to the village but tripped on a rock. Then she tough "I can't go help him... Daddy sayd that i should stay here..." And then she meet Merle, the annoying voice that keeps telling her to do stupid or dark stuff:

"Hi Mizuky!"

"Hun? Who is there?"

"Hey! I'm right here! On your head..."

"WHAT? GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD YOU, YOU THING!"

"Name's Merle, nice to meet you too."

"I don't care who you are! Just get out of my head!"

"I can't. I only get out when you get near death or get realy mad. And if i go out... You come in..."

"Hun? That means you are my dark side?"

"Yeah kind of, so since we will be with each other for our hole life, i suggest we start getting along... Wanna go save Sasuke? Go do it!"

"But dad sayd i can't move..."

"Well... Don't listen to him! Listen to me!"

"I'm sorry... But i'll stay here."

"But your missing all the action!"

"I DON'T CARE! NOW GO AWAY!"

"Ok i'll go... But i'll be back."

"Ho thank god she's gone..."

Then she snapped and started to realize that maybe her dad didin't make it throw.  
But then she saw Itachi coming out of Konoha and coming straight to her.

"DADDY! YOU'R ALIVE!"

She ran with all her strength, and hugged her dad with all her strength, which by the way, wasn't Little.

"Hunpff, M-Mizuky, Y-You'r suffocating m-me."

"Hun? Ho sorry dad. What hep pend? Is Sasuke alive? Can i go and see if he's alive? Please daddy? and how about grandma and grandpa? Are they ok? Can i go see them?"

"Mizuky, from now on, we'll no longer live in Konoha. Forget everybody you knew here. And never ask me anything about this day ever again, got it?"

"But dad... Ok..."

"Good girl. You now daddy loves you, rigth?"

"I know daddy..."

"Good girl. Now you'll start training like and adult. You will run after me, if you get lost just scream."

"Ok daddy."

As she was hipper active she didin't had problems keeping up with Itachi, but Itachi had problems keeping up with her.

"Ok, ufff, We are here. Mizuky go play by that river and don't go too far away from here."

They stooped at the entrance of a big cave with a river next to it. There was a big rock blocking the entrance. And for those who don't know, it was the entrance to the Akatsuki. She saw the realy big rock move when her dad aporoached it. Then as the rock closed behind him, she started playing on the river. She liked the water, but got realy tiered and started playing sand castles with the dirt. Then a person approached, a guy with an orange mask and spiky black hair. His mask only hand a whole for the eyes, and it hand curve lines trough out the mask that made that eye hole look like a black hole. He approached and sayd:

"Hi strange cat girl!"

"H-Hi orange guy..."

"What's your name?"

"Mizuky! And yours?"

"O-Obi... I mean Toby!"

"Hi Toby!"

"What is a Little girl like you doing here all be her self?"

"My dad went in that cave and i'm waiting for him..."

"Is you dad Uchiha Itachi?"

"Yes! Who did you know?"

Toby was socked. Nobody knew that Itachi had a daughter! And she was so cute with those cat hears and cat tail. But he couldn't leave that poor girl alone, with all the dangers that are out there.

"Well i guessed! I'll stay here with you until your dad comes out! So what do you want to play?"

"Lets play catch!"

"Ok!"

Let's just say poor Toby couldn't catch her, and that her soon figured out that she was hipper active and there was no point on trying to catch a girl like her...

"Ok, ufff uff, I quit, uff uff." sayd Toby while falling on the ground like he and just been fig thing a HUGE MONSTER with no limits of chakra.

"Hooo but Toby is a good boy and he'll play with me..."

"Yes... Toby is a good boy. Toby IS A GOOD BOY."

"Toby let's make sand castles!"

"Yes! Toby will make sand castles because he is a good boy!"

And that's where the good boy thing started... So he played with her for one hole hour and then (finally!) Itachi came out and looked at the radder strange scene. A grown up guy with a super strange mask playing like a child with Mizuky.

"MIZUKY! WHAT HAVE I SAYD ABOUT NOT TALKING TO STRAGERS?"

"He's not a stranger! He's Toby and he played with me wile you wore in there!" Sign

"Ho ok then. Come on Mizuky, This is your new home."

They entered the big cave and she realized that it has a house. A man decorated house (Wanna know how she found it has a man decorated house? BECAUSE ORANGE AND GREEN DO NOT GO ALONG WITH EACH OTHER!). Then Itachi lead her to a big living room with a TV and a loot of games and stuff like that. In that living room where a lot of man staring at her, but she whasn't afraid and sayd:

"HI EVERYBODY! I'm Mizuky! I'm Itachi's daughter and I'm 7 years old!" Then she let go of Itachi's hand and starting playing around with all the men in the room. Even the leader melted down when she started to sing "I'm blue" for Kisame, but Kisame didn't get mad, in fact he thought it was so funny that he started to sing along with her wile she jumped around the room.

"Awww isn't she the cutest thing?" Sayd Zetsu wile she kissed him on the check.

"Dad where am i going to sleep tonight?" Saud Mizuky with puppy dog eyes (i think it would be more like Little kitten eyes but you get the point).

"Well daddy will go clean up your room and then you will have your own room!"

"Wee!" She screamed and started playing a ps3 game called "Heavenly sword".

Itachi had no idea where she was going to sleep and pulled out a blue guy from crowd that has now surrounding his daughter.

"Hey blue, where is my daughter going to sleep tonight?"

"My name is Kisame. And yes i am blue but i don't like when people point that out. Well as she is such a cutie i'll put her on the torture room. Don't worry it's empty and has a lot of windows. We wore moving the room to the dungeons."

"Well Kisame could our show me here this so called torture room is?"

"Of curse. Follow me."

And he did. They went trow a very well illuminated hall way, so well illuminated that it was scary. Realy scary. And then they arrived at a iron door that "seemed" realy heavy.

"Itachi give me a hand with this door because it's realy hard to open."

"Ok."

10 Minutes later they maneged to open the door and Itachi saw a realy big room with three windows and a bathroom.

"I think she'll love this room. But she'll also needs clothes and furniture."

"Not to worry about that! I got it all under control!" sayd Kisame smiling at Itachi (Itachi got scared when Kisame smiled at him because it looked like he was preparing to eat him, poor Kisame-kun).

"So i'll go get my daughter and show her here her room is!" Itachi runed away from Kisame because that smile was realy starting to freak him out.

"LOOK GUYS! I JUST KILLED LIKE A MILLION MONSTERS!" sayd Mizuky wile playing the final stage of the game.

"When you grow up, if you want, you can join the Akatsuki!" sayd the leader proud of having such a girl in his house.

"Ho no she won't. She'll grow up straight and be a sinobi like all the other normal girls."

The leader got socked when he hear those words coming from Itachi's mouth. In fact, everybody in the room got socked. Itachi took Mizuky out of the room.

"Dad why can't i join the Akatsuki? I just want to be like you..."

"One day you'll understand Mizuky. Look it's your new room!"

"Wee!" And with one push on the realy heavy Metal door, she opened it like it was made of plastic.

"WOW! look dad!" As she walked in the room she realized that the room has decorated with a punk furniture and the colors where basically black and red. "But how?" tough Itachi when he realized that the empty room was now full of furniture and weapons.

"Dad i love my room! Who made it? You did?"

Kisame appeared from out of the sofa and runed to Mizuky hugging her and saying: "I did this Mizuky! And tomorrow we'll go on the INTERNET and shop of all the cloths you want!"

The reason Kisame did this for Mizuky has actually very simple, we liked kids, and the moment he saw her, he knew she would bring him some happiness. So he decided that he would be like a mom to her.

"Thanks Kisame! I love you blue!" Kisame didn't get mad at her for calling him blue, in fact he liked it.

"And i love you, you feline girl!"

Itachi has starting to get jealous so he took Mizuky to the living room, but it has helpless, Kisame was decided to take good care of her and started acting like a mom. Always seeing what she was doing and doing stuff that mom's usually do.

This was Mizuky's first day at the Akatsuki. But not the last.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is all bout her love live and stuff...

So i know that nobody reads this crappy history and stuff but if by some stupid, insane reason you do, please vote on paring Mizuky!

Gaara/Mizuky

Sasuke/Mizuky

Naruto/Mizuky

Deidara/Mizuky

or some other paring you would like to see her with!

Thanks!

R&R


	2. Save me

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT I DO OWN MIZUKY. 

Yeah, yeah... this is a history dedicated to my best friends, Ana and Pokemew, I'M GLAD I MEET YOU TWO!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight years later Mizuky was an attractive teen, and a very active one too (In case you've forgotten, she's hipper active).

One day at the Akatsuki would change her life for ever.

After a long search for her dad, she decided to ask someone where the hell was her dad. (And then he get's mad when he comes home and see that she has another piercing... He leaves her under the influence of Pain! You know Pain... the guy with everything pierced... I really mean EVERYTHING."

"KISAME! Where is my dad?"

"I dunno Mizuky... probably on some other mission..."

"Urggg... he's always on some mission..."

"I know... I miss him too.." Kisame hugs Mizuky and see's that she's really tiered of not having anyone of her age to talk with.

As soon as Kisame let's her go she runs to her room and uses Byakugan to see the kids in Konoha... She sees the happiness in their eyes, Wishes she was there, But it's hopeless, she's stuck with her stupid life for ever.  
"WHY DO I EXIST IF I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" She quickly grabs a knife and starts to cut her wrists, but because she's a jinchuuriki she doesn't die.  
"I HATE MY SELF! I HATE MY LIFE! I JUST WANNA DIE!" But it's useless, she tries everything, even stick the knife in her heart, but it's useless. She practically destroys her room and ripes all of her cloths.

Kisame calls her out "MIZUKY YOUR DAD IS HERE!"

Merle(The voice in her head): "Hey don't kill your self, or i'll be dead too!"

"Grrr shut up Merle! I'm in no mood for you!"

Merle: "Yeah yeah i know... but if you wanna die, die during a fight! much better!"

"Ok now go away because i gotta go see our dad."

"Bye bye! I'll be here for you!"

"Yeah right..."

So she goes trow the creepy hallway and sees her dad with a blond kid.  
"Hi dad and Blondie." She forgot that her cloths where soaked in blood.

"Urgg are you ok?" The blond kid looks a Little bit shocked as he sees this cat girl soaked in blood, and apparently, completely ok!

"Yeah why?"

"You have blood on your clothes..."

"OMG! Don't worry!"

Itachi turns and sees her figure.

"MIZUKY WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING?"

"nothing...i H-has... humm... Helping mommy fish do dinner, but dinner kept running away so i had to kill it."

"Don't tell me we'r having some kind of shinobi for dinner..."

"no actually we are not... because... hum... It exploded! Yes! And it was a big explosion! And then Kisame ran away and didn't see it, but i did and... well... It was really big and... so... the blood went everywhere including my clothes and.. humm.." MIzuky has beginning to blush because the blond kid was starring at her with gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ok Mizuky. I get it. This is Deidara, Deidara this is Mizuky."

"Hi" Actually they said it at the same time which made Mizuky blush like there was no tomorrow.  
Soddenly Sasori entered the room and screamed:"YOU TOO ARE GOING TO BE ROOM MATES"  
Itachi pushed Sasori out of the room and started screaming something like: "WTF? SHE'S NOT, I REPEAT, NOT GOING TO BE WITH A GUY ON HER ROOM! DO YOU GET THAT? I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS! I SWORE TO KAMI I WILL!" and so on...

"well i guess we'r on the same room" Said Mizuky with a big smile on her face. (she has Little cat teeth so she freaked deidara a Little bit but then he realized she wasn't going to eat him... At least not in that way, he hoped.

"Hey dei follow me, i'll show you here your sleeping" And she started walking (I guess deidara never saw a "Cat person thing" walking so fast because he had to run to catch up with her)

So they arrived at the room, then he saw a iron door, that looked really heavy.

"Don't worry Dei, this isn't the torture room." Let's just say that she real relieved Deidara who has real starting to get worried she has going to torture him.

Mizuky opened the door like it has made out of clay (I know.. The irony! I wonder if it has made out of clay, would Dei eat it?). So they went in the room and Dei realized that it was the biggest room in that house and that that "sweet" girl standing Right in front of him has the only one who got that room... And besides, it seamed like she had destroyed the room...

"Sorry Dei... I kind of freaked out and went nuts... Ho don't step on my blood! Don't worry. I'll clean this up... Close the door please." So Dei, has he was really starting to freak out because the so called "sweet" girl has turning out to be really strong and scary.

Dei tried to close the door, only to realize that it has super heavy, then he thought "Ok i'm officially freaked out... How the hell did she open the door so fast? She doesn't seem stronger than me... God but she's hot..." Thought Deidara wile trying to close the door and looking at the body of the cat girl in front of him.  
Then, after ten minutes trying to close the dam door, he turned around and saw the room totally cleaned "Wow... She's got a lot of energy... A lot more then the all Akatsuki together." Deidara thought.

"Deidaraaa! I'm finished! Sooo you'll sleep next to me, hope you don't mind, and if you wanna go to the bathroom, i would advise you to go before you go to sleep because you can't open the door and you don't really wanna wake me up in the midle of the night because you might get injured, and well... Kisame is your official cook! And well... Well that's all! Any doubts?"

"yes Mizuky... i do have one... How did you got that straight? Hmm" Deidara did that cute Hmm face.

"Well... It came with the package!" Mizuky smiled and signed.

Merle "Hey! That boy is cute... I like the blue eyes... And i know you do too."

Mizuky Ignored Merle which made Merle mad and so the usual head hake started. So and mounts passed, Deidara and Mizuky turned best friends (God knows how. No i don't mean it in a perverted way... I'm not Jyraia you know?). And yeah, Deidara did love Mizuky but then she didn't care match about him... Only in a friend way. She was still waiting for someone she would fall in love at dirt sight, yes Mizuky is special and real, real complicated.  
And if Dei hadn't appeared in her life, she would probably had killed her self sooner or later.

She, as always, is as hipper active as the day she has born, but now she is more grown up. Dei changed her life, but not her heart, because her heart belongs to no one, she has a free spirit, how can she belong to anyone if even her father can't control her? If only she knew how to predict the future...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NyaH, this has a short chapter i know! But i promise the next on will be a big ass one xD

And of course i know nobody reads this... I fell like i'll talking to the Walls... But i'll keep writing!

See Ya!


	3. Number one orange ninja

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BUT I DO OWN MIZUKY. Yeah, yeah... this is a history dedicated to my best friends, Ana and Pokemew, I'M GLAD I MEET YOU TWO!

TTTT i SUCK at this xD ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day Mizuky was training with her dad and she was actualy realy bored and decided that she would challenge her dad to a fight, and as you know, Itachi isn't the tipe to say no to a fight or to get defeated...

"HEY DAD! Wanna fight for real?"

"Mizuky do you realy mean that? I advise you to not do that."

"Ho come on... I'm all grown up now! I can take you down in 30 seconds..."

"Very well then. However, if you get beaten, you will leave the Akatsuki and go to konoha as a ninja. A good ninja"

"Whatever... and if you, Uchiha Itachi, my father and the killer of all the Uchiha clan get beaten by me, you'll have to dance around in your under pants around the Akatsuki's leader! Evil laught no jutsu"

"Tha hell? Very well... Shall we begin?"

"Yeah!"

Mizuky jumped on a tree and started to trow kunais at Itachi. Itachi avoided them like they wore some kind of flufy bunies, very slow bunnies.

"Don't think that you'll get away!" Screamed Mizuky as she runned touwerds Itachi with a Kunai on her hand, she was so fast that Itachi didn't saw her and she made a cut on his arm.

Itachi held his arm and made a sound that sounded like Sasuke's fan girls. Quikly he runned agaist her and held her against a tree. "Did you thought that it would be this easy? Don't ever underestimete your adversary." said Itachi.  
Then has he tried to put her KO, he realised that it has a clone.  
"Trying to teach me lesons? But your the one understimating the adversary..." Said her on top of the tree with a cool look.  
Itachi jumped and hit her, but wtf? Another clone? Then she apered beind him and casted a gen-jutsu on him.  
He has now traped on a cave with no end, and all the souls of those that he had killed wore now trying to get revenge on him. He screamed and runed as fast as he could. The souls wore allmost killing him, and then one of the souls made him fall and stabed him on his heart. He screamed in despair. Then it all faded black and Mizuky apeared on front of him.  
"So wich pants will you ware? So i can get some bunny ears to match with it." She said wile laughting in that silly evil laughter that only she knowed how to do. Mizuky did not whant to turutre her father anymore so she stoped the gen-jutsu.  
Itachi was on the ground with a heavy breath. She came close to him.  
"Are you ok father?" She said wile trying to she if he could get up.  
PUFF Ho shit! It was a clone!  
Itachi apeared beind her and said: "Never let your guard down, this is the last lesson that ill teach you. Take good care of your self Mizuky. Become a good ninja and make me proud of you. Never, And i realy mean NEVER reveal your true last name. The Uchiha name is very dangerous in Konoha. Good bye my beloved daughter"  
He hit her on the head and she fainted. He took her to the forest of Konoha and then he retourned to the Akatsuki.

"Ho yeah! Let's go patrol the forest! THE POWER OF YOUTH NEVER FAILS!" (do i need to tell you who said this stupid thing?) Said lee wile leaving the gates of konoha with Sasuke.  
Sasuke thougth: "I wont be able to stand him if he keeps talking like that... How can Neji stand it"  
They left Konoha and started walking trougth the forest. Lee kept Training as he walked, realy annoyng Sasuke that was now on the edge of nerves.  
Then Lee stoped as stared a nearby tree.  
"What are you doing now? a contest of not blinking?" Said Sasuke trying to see what he was doing.  
"A cat, girl, thing, prety, there." Sign He said wile pointing at the thin body of a girl with cat ears and cat tail. Sasuke folowed the movement of Lee's finger and saw the girl too.  
Then Lee came out of the sock and souted: "HE MUST SAVE THE PRETY GIRL! LET'S TAKE HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" He aproched the girl and held her. As they walked Sasuke thought that her face has realy familiar... But he didn't realy remenber from where.  
"I know I have seen her somewhere... But where... She reminds me of Itachi somehow..." Sasuke thought.  
Lee decided to start screaming as they entered Konoha. Seemed like he wanned to show Guy-sensei what he had found.  
"Nice one Lee! You realy have the POWER OF YOUTH"  
"Ho thank you Guy-sensei"  
"Lee now roush her to the hostital will you?" Said Sasuke that was getting anoyed by the wole "Power of youth" conversation.

"SASUKE-KUNN" Screamed Sakura and Ino that aperently wore fighting over a piece of paper that Sasuke had droped .

"Not them... Lee get the girl to the hospital wile I try to dismise the fan girl legion"  
"Yes Sasuke! I'll roush her to the hospital at maximum speed!" Lee started runing and Sasuke was making up a plan to get the fan girls to disapear...

Days passed and the mistyrius girl wasn't awake... Every day Sasuke and Lee, the only ninjas that knew about her existence, went there to visit her. Lee brougth her flowers and Sasuke... Well Sasuke didn't care about her. He just wanted to know who she was...

"You are the most lasy and irresponsable ninjas in all Konoha!" Shouted Tsunade as she entered the hospital room.  
"Tell me boys, why didn't you told us about her? She can be a spy for all we know!" Said Shizune holding Ton Ton on her arms.  
"Sorry Hokage-sama... But we wore more woried about her health at the moment..." "I will forgive you rigth now... But you two just dare to do that again and you'll be teaching the pigs how to roll on the mud! No ofence Ton Ton"  
The Hokage and the rest left the room. Tsunade knew who she was. The girl from the scrolls of the past Hokage... She knowed Mizuky was a jinchuuriki, and one of the strongest ones... But then she belived that if she was realy that bad, why did Kami send her there? Maybe she's not so bad and she can grow up to be a very god ninja... After all the scroll did say that she could become evil or good... Tsunade decided to give her a chance, to test if she wasn't a spy from the Akatuki...

Sasuke seated on a chair by Mizuky's bed. He gazed at her, looking at all her body, every inch of her skinny body was now being inspected by Sasuke's eyes. Every inch of her body was familiar... He eard a voice trying to tell him who she was... but somehow he couldn't understand it.  
"HAA!" he screamed when he saw Mizuky's ears moving to every sound he made. She rolled around on the bed and tourned her face to Sasuke. Sign  
She opened her weird eyes and gazed at the black haired guy in front of her. His black eyes... there was something about them that maked her frezze inside...

"Where the hell am i?" She said wile siting on the bed and rubing her eyes. "You are in Konoha's hospital." he said as calm and cool as a guy can be.  
"Ho... HEY WAIT! that means i lost... Ho yeah i remenber..." She tought out loud.  
"You lost what? By the way could you tell me your name"  
"Nothing... i just tought out loud." She smiled at the guy in her front and noticed that she wasn't wearing her clots but the hospital's clotes.  
"HOLLY SHI--!" She quiqly covered her self with the pillow and blused.  
"I didn't saw anything... No will you please tell me your name?" He said wile trying to control his blush.  
"Humm I... I'm Mizuky... I have no last name..." The last words she eard from her father wore now being repeated in her head. She had to survive in Konoha, even if she was completly alone there... After all, she was always a survivor.  
"Ho. Hi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." She frozze. The name Uchiha, UCHIHA! she couldn't believe it... After all her father did left one Uchiha alive... Except.. She wasn't releated with any other Uchiha, only with Itachi... "I'm glad that he's not my uncle... Or else e couldn't say that he's kind of cute... Well i could say that anyway but.. Ha whatever! Glad i found another Uchiha!" She tought.  
"Yo! So... you brought me here right? Guess i should explain... Well i was fighting some bad guys but then they got me and hit me on the head... And stole all my money.. And now i have no money and no place to stay..." sign  
"It wasn't just me who saved you. Lee was the one who carryed you." The girl got up with a notorius speed and stod beyind a curtain and dressed her self with a short top and baggy jeans with kunais and shurikens on the pockets. When she apeared Sasuke looked at her like he wanted to eat her... Mizuky ignored him completly and got out of the room, as she walked down the hall somebody bumped into her.

"Sorry Miss! Hey wait you're that girl that i saved! Hello there! I'm Rock Lee!" He said and make the nice guy pose.  
"Errr... Rigth... I'm Mizuky. I have no last name... Thanks for the hole saving me thing! Can i do anything to make it up to you?" She smiled with a air of gratitude.  
"Well--" Screams from down the Hall

"INO PIG! DON'T THINK THAT YOU'LL GET SASUKE!"

"THE HELL! WITH THAT FORHEAD I BOUTH SASUKE WILL LOVE YOU! I'm mutch more pretty!"

Mizuky observed the two girls fighting for that guy she just meet and heard Merle say"I would bet my chakra as we can get him first" Mizuky quikly figthed back:  
"Yeah well we won't... I don't like him"  
"The hell you don't! Ok maybe not... But you gotta face it, HE'S HOT AS HELL"  
"Hmm... No i don't think so"  
"HEY! I'm in your head! You think you can lie to me? Stupid that's what you are"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT OR YOU'LL DIE WITH ME"  
"Ok calm down... Just admit that he's hot and i'll go away"  
"He's hot. Happy now? Now go away"  
"With pleasure! Bye"  
"Yeah yeah..."

Back to reality

"Who's this weird girl?" Sakura asked Lee.

"I think i have a thonge to anser that. I'm Mizuky, nice to meet you!" She jumped wile intruducing her self, making her seem a litle bit more weird but Sakura had a nice feeling about her. That realy weird girl had something she had felt about somebody else the first time she saw him... Then it hit her! Naruto! When she first saw Naruto she had exacly the same good feeling about him!

"Hi! I'm Haruno Sakura! So you're going to stay here how long?"

"Forever... I'm here to stay! But there's only one problem... I've got no place to stay..."

"Ho don't worry! I'm sure somebody will grant you her home! Anyhow... Wanna go for a walk? You don't know Konoha do you?" Said Sakura forgeting completly about the wole Sasuke and Ino thing.

"No i don't... Well then Show me around!"

Mizuky jumped around till the front door of the hospital and Looked at the sky, it was sunny with a refreching wind, from time to time, no clouds. Clouds. Akatsuki... How would they be? She guessed they would be ok... But she missed Kissame's motherly way, Deidara's clay blowing up her bedroom, she even missed when Tobi, the sweet Tobi, came up to her and simply said that one day, she was going to be something great, or he simply shouted that he wanted to play with her. But then, she knew she had to continue... She had to face every thing with her head held high. She was strong and she knew it. "Then it's setled" She tought "I'll be brave and stay here. I'll become a ninja and fight with the bad guys! Exept the Akatsuki of course..."

"Are you alright?" asked Sakura wile watching Mizuky daydreaming.

"Hum? Ho yeah I'm ok! Sometimes a get lost in my own thoughts... Don't worry 'bout it."

"Well then let's begin the tour!"

The two girls started walking. Sakura sowed her every single place in Konoha. Even Ino's flower shop...

They wore now passing by the ramen bar and then Mizuky noticed an orange ninja eating at the bar. She wasn't curius, she was actualy kind of embaresed... She didn't know why.. But she was...

Hides begind Sakura "Who is he?"

"Who? Ho he... He's just Naruto"  
The orange ninja turned around with the mouth full of ramen.

"roo said ma name?"

Mizuky was so embaresed that she disapeared beind Sakura. Naruto eated the ramen and then said:  
"Sakura when did you get a cat tail and cat ears?"

"I didn't." Pulles out Mizuky "She's the one with cat stuff. Naruto, it's is Mizuky."

"Hey there Mizu-chan! You're not from around here are you? Well i guess you're not because if you whore you would know Konoha's number one shinobi! Me!"

"No i'm not from around here! And well nice to meet you mister number one! I bet that i can beat you at a racing contest!" She said wile losing all of her souden embarecement.

"I bet that i can beat you!"

Then they both asumed racing positions and started counting:"One, two, tr-.."

Sakura pulled them both back and the fell with there buts on the ground making a sound of a tunder. (Tunder? Maybe Naruto farded...)

"WAIT A MINUTE! Naruto, you sure need a girl to clean your house, so Mizuky here, could go live with you! How about that?" smile

"Hmm... Sounds fine to me!" Said Naruto making a strange face.

"GREAT! I HAVE AN HOUSE!" Dance of victory (Yes a dance of victory... And yes... that dance includes "The worm"..)

"NOW LET'S RACE!"

Then they started racing at "the speed of light, making flower pots fliping over with no aparent reason and some people even sayd they saw two cat like things racing for no reason...

Mizuky had a house... How great could that be! Her life in Konoha had just began, and she has sprinting the "Number one shinobi", or so he said. 


End file.
